


Last Words of a Little No One

by hardcoremagicalgirl



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Car Accidents, Depression, F/M, Hospitalization, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-16
Updated: 2014-12-16
Packaged: 2018-03-01 19:14:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2784536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hardcoremagicalgirl/pseuds/hardcoremagicalgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's as if she lost a part of herself.<br/>Angsty RokuShi fic because I was in a bad place at the time. Do not read unless you are ready to sit in your room depressed for hours on end.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Last Words of a Little No One

**Author's Note:**

> So I started this a while back when I was depressed as heck and I stumbled upon it trying to complete unfinished works. It was the first to get done.  
> Edit 12/5/16: Apparently y'all are still reading this? Honestly it's a little cringey imo and my not best work. However y'all like to suffer and I can't fault that. Thanks for reading this despite me hating it. The kudos mean even my worst work gets support.

Speed.  
"Roxas, get off!" Xion cried playfully as he reached back into the trunk of his older brother Ventus's car to grab something.  
"I will, I just-"

...

She woke up in a hospital still alive, still functioning physically. Her boyfriend was gone, her closest friends were gone. At her bedside was Roxas and Ventus's mother Aqua. She filled Xion in on what happened. Ventus was driving 30 miles over the speed limit. They had a head on collision with a semi when Ventus drifted into the wrong lane. Sora went through the windshield, the airbag suffocated Ventus, Roxas had severe head trauma since he wasn't fully in his seat and died just before midnight.  
Xion sat back trying to find the tears bit it felt the accident broke her ability to mourn. Axel and his sister Kairi was still alive since they were never in the car. They stayed home to watch the latest episode of Doctor Who.  
Axel came as soon as school was done to bring her flowers, which he thought was silly bit it was a tradition of some sorts. He also brought her a pint of her favourite ice cream. Xion barely smiled or touched the ice cream. Axel tried to cheer her up, telling her about what happened in her favourite shows and bringing a few books. But she never spoke to him in any of the visits or to the nurses.  
She was discharged a few weeks later, the doctors highly recommending psychiatric help. She'd lost her closest friends after all. In the car her father gruffly mentioned therapy and possibly further hospitalization but Xion quietly refuted it.  
At home her room was full of stale, stagnant air, the sunset's light filtering through violet curtains. On her bedside was a photo of her, Axel, and Roxas. A mild pang of pain hit Xion's heart. She grabbed her laptop and turned it on and plugged in her headphones and listened to her music. Her inboxes blew up when she was away. People from school asking if she was okay. Followers leaving messages in her ask box. She scrolled through them idly and deleted all of them. She stared at the illuminated screen, silent pain filling her.  
The love of her life died.  
He'd never come to her house and fall over on her bed and laugh with her. He'd never pay for ice cream or buy her new music. He'd never kiss the top of her head or hold her when her dad yelled at her.  
He was gone.  
Sora was gone.  
Ven was gone.  
Roxas, her first friend, her best friend, her love.  
Was gone.  
And she should be gone too.  
She pulled up Skype and typed a hasty message to Axel.  
"hey bro, im sorry for what im about to do and tell kairi sorry and miss aqua ill miss her. love ya man <3"  
She sent it without waiting a response and went into the bathroom and ran a warm bath.


End file.
